The Internet is a Scary Place
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: Hiro has to complete an assignment about ancient history- 2012-2016. With moral support from Tadashi, the two will wade through the wild wild internet. From awkward dance fads to point and click horror games. Obviously. A very bad idea. 30 days. 30 fads. will they survive? Series of short one-shots
1. What Does the Fox say?

**Okay okay okay, I know I had to disappeaer for a while, and I'm sorry for not continuing on with my other stories... but guess who just watched Big Hero 6?! THAAAT'S RIIIGHT! AN' AH LOOOVED IT! NEW FAV MOVIE BY FAAAR! so, please bare with me. okay? This will be a 30 Chapter story, a bunch of small one-shots surrounding Hiro and Tadashi re-discovering the internet of our time period.**

**Day 1**

**The thing with the Fox**

"I don't think I'm okay with this time period." Hiro huffed, looking at the assignment in his hand. it was his senior year in high-school, and honestly, the prompt was a bit intimidating.

"What?" Tadashi mumbled, looking up from his book,

"Dumb paper I need to write. Each of us were given a time period. It's due in a month, it's like, a big project."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Tadashi scoffed, playfully. "You're smart."

"It's the time period that scares me." Tadashi sat up when he said 'scared'. Hiro Hamada never admitted to nerves.

"what period?"

"2012- 2016."

"Ugh," Tadashi flinched, pulling up a chair next to Hiro's desk. "I haven't heard a lot of nice things about that time."

"me neither." Hiro admitted. It was a time before the Internet was monitored. ANYTHING was allowed.

"so, What exactly do you have to do?" Hiro scanned the 'check-list' he was given

"Umm, learn about the period, obviously, experience a few time-related activities, stuff like that."

"Um, okay. Want some help?"

"I got it,"

"I'm helping you."

"..." sometimes things just went without argument. Luckily, Hiro knew the internet from the dark-web ages was a bit... strange. So he allowed Tadashi to sit beside him.

"Okay, so, What's first?" Tadashi asked as Hiro scowered the internet for anything of the time period.

"Ummm, okay, this was uploaded in 2013. so, let's see what's the deal." Hiro nodded and clicked the link.

Needless to say, both Hamadas were scared. It looked like a bunch of grown men and women... dancing. But to a obviously made up song. Using Flashy lights, animations, and a fox costume.

"Umm... they do know, that Foxes bark... right?" Tadashi was the first to speak up.

"Uh," Hiro eyed the video, awkwardly, "Guess not?"

"Foxes do not... do that." Both boys shivered simultaneously.

"Did they... honestly dress like that?"

"Hope not."

"the site said this was a viral hit, even got on the radio."

"..."

"I don't think I have the stomach for anymore research today." Hiro then got up and walked away from the monitor. Tadashi following.

But it wasn't long before Tadashi was humming it...

"Tadashi?"

"yeah?"

"You're not,"

"what?"

"Oh my gosh, you are not!"

"not what?"

"unbeLIEVEABLE."

"Hiro!"

"You were humming it!"

"humming what?"

"IIIIITTTTTTT. the-The song! 'What does the fox say?'! YOU WERE HUMMING IT!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you think 2013 was a disease?"

"I'm genuinely concerned now, promise you will never do that again,"

"Yeah, just... it must of been subconscious."

"yeah, yeah."

"No, Hiro, stop teasing."

"huh?"

"quit it,"

"quit what?"

"... you weren't humming on purpose?"

"nonono, you're lying!"

"I AM NOT I SWEAR."

"Oh boy," Hiro sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "um, let's just try to pretend this neeeever happened. Okay?"

"Agreed. And, lets not look up too many songs in the future."

"'Let's'? as in, us?"

"you need moral support, buddy. I ain't losing you to the untamed part of the internet."

"alright, sure."

But secretly, Hiro was more than relieved. wadding through 30 viral trends won't be easy on the mind.

day one of thirty down


	2. Planking

**Omg you guys REAAAALY liked this story! I'm gonna try to update every day. I've received quite a few good ideas! DO IT FOR DA VIIIIINE. Okay okay, no more spoilers! but any ideas are greatly appreciated! And, reviews are acknowledged with TOO MUCH HAPPINESS. So, review and I love to hear ideas!**

_Day 2_

_Making like Wood_

"Okay, no music this time." Hiro muttered, while searching up a new viral fad, while Tadashi studied his assignment sheet.

"You have to do something specific for more than half, if not all, the trends... what are you gonna do about the fox thing?" Hiro involuntarily shivered.

"Don't remind me... I'll probably just bring in a stuffed fox and explain."

"weak."

"I'm not singing."

"Alright alright! continue." Hiro clicked on a link, finding something in the the appropriate age period.

"Oh! did that guy pass out?"

"I- uh... don't know."

"They're all doing it... what?"

"Chill Tadashi,"Hiro skimmed the description. "It's called... Planking."

"oh?"

"Yeah, because you act like... a plank of wood, I'm guessing." the more pictures they went through, the more weird it got.

"That's crazy dangerous!" Tadashi pointed out to a stupid kid who was doing the popular fad... 90 feet in the air on some fast-food restaurant sign.

"Unbelievable! Why even do it?! It's so ridiculous! there is LITERALLY no point."

"Try poking around, maybe it's for a donation fund-raiser?" Hiro fixed him with 'the look'

"yes children, act like wood in random dangerous places to help fund your own medical bill." Tadashi choked on a laugh, not really caring if Hiro was being serious or not.

"well, what about this Hiro? Let's get you out there," Tadashi dragged a protesting Hiro out the door, and onto his moped.

"This will be so embarrassing Tadashi!"

"It sure will!"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want a good grade?"

"I could care less-"

"do you want the other idiots in your class doing BETTER?"

"... just drive." they continued on, till Tadashi pulled into a rather busy shopping center.

"No... No!" Hiro threw his hands up, "NOT. DOING. IT." Hiro crossed his arms, and glared. daring his older brother to speak up otherwise.

"Well, I guess those losers are gonna beat you, Hiro. Oh well," He shrugged, gently pushing Hiro's helmet into his chest. "Let's go, I guess one can't be best all the time."

"Hold my jacket." Hiro gritted, shoving both his blue hoodie and his helmet into Tadashi's arms whom chuckled at the perfection of reverse physiology. Tadashi followed Hiro into the crowd, phone out, Hiro, already taking on a red tint.

_I hate school._

"Everyone loves the picture, Hiro!" Tadashi smiled to him while longing on his younger brother's bed,

"yeah, yeah-" Hiro waved him off, scribbling notes in his book beside his brother. "Wait... what do you mean everyone?" Tadashi smirked,

"you didn't."

"I may have,"

"no,"

"sent it to my friends,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Annnnd... a few social media sites." with that Tadashi took off, Hiro dashing after him.

"YOU JERK! TADASHI!" Obviously, a kick in the shins was in order, if Hiro could catch him.

Meanwhile everyone who knew Tadashi, and even a few strangers on the internet saw the picture of a small raven-haired boy, lying face-down on top of two soda vending machines.

Hopefully not starting a trend...


	3. Do It For The Vine- SMACK CAM

**A lot of people were requesting this! And I couldn't resist! ENJOYYY!**

_Day 3_

_Everyone knows what to do it for_

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"really? Your project."

"huh? Oh, your not helping me anymore."

"What!?" Tadashi whined, sitting next to Hiro on his bed. "Why not?"

"Um, I may not really care for other human beings, but I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE SCHOOL THANKS TO YOU." Tadashi flinched,

"Oh, still a bit sore from the plank incident?"

"What do you think?" Hiro growled, turning on his side.

"Hiiiiiro."

"no." Hiro said sternly.

"Please, Hiro-san?" Tadashi begged, slipping into an accent with Hiro's name.

"No, Tadashi."

"I promise I won't do it again."

"I don't care!" Hiro growled. Well, in reality, Hiro wasn't mad, in fact, it all blew over completely in a day. Some people just were too absent minded. But Hiro had a plan in mind... Well, mostly revenge for the sake of being a mean/loving brother.

"Listen, I'm doing the project on my own from here on out."

"C'mon Hiro." Tadashi gave him a sad face, "I'm really sorry."

"Hmmm, tell ya what, Onii-chan, I'll let you back on the team, if you do the next demonstration."

"Really? Okay- ehh, what is it?"

"Don't know yet."

"well, let's find out then," Hiro didn't move from his spot however,

"Nah, I already did today's."

"aww, you did?"

"Sorry, but you weren't really an option right then," Tadashi huffed a sigh, then fell back to lie down next to his brother on his bed, upset that he missed the quality time they spent together.

"but tomorrow, definitely?"

_"Tomorrow definitely."_

Tadashi's sleep was abruptly snapped by a loud siren next to his ear, he yelped in surprise and sat up only to bang his head on a cooking tray,

"OUCH! WHA-" Then slapped in the face filled with what he could only guess as shaving cream, and caught sight of Hiro dashing through the bedroom door.

"HIRO HAMADA!" Tadashi yelled, and gave the chase, only to bounce back from the door frame. the top half was covered in plastic wrap. And glue. It was stuck to his face now. and Hiro was looked at his phone, grinning. Obviously he got it on tape.

"how can such genius be only six seconds?" He chirped,

"I'm going to eviscerate you."

"Don't be so dramatic, it was for my project." Tadashi stood finally getting the plastic wrap off his face.

"You said-"

"I lied."

"I hate you,"

"Love you too, Onii-chan!" Tadashi rolled his eyes, Hiro slapping him didn't really hurt, he was just embarrassed, and his nerves were shot.

"Mind telling me what this stupid trend is called."

"Eeeh... some kind of plant... a creeper... ivy... oh! Vine."

"really?" Tadashi sounded unimpressed. Hiro shrugged.

"Annnnd, it's going to all you nerd friends!"

"You don't know their numbers!" Tadashi struck with a grin.

"I have it taped on your phone." Hiro pointed out. "It's already been sent. Sweet sweet payback." Tadashi just stared, then broke into a devilish smile only an older brother with a devious plan can muster.

"Uuuh... T-Tadashi-san? you're kinda, um... scaring me Onii-chan..."

"BEAR HUG!"

"UUGHHH! GROSS!" The younger tried to wither away, Tadashi still covered in glue and shaving cream.

"Love you Nii-san!"

"UGH! YOU'RE ALL SWEATY!"

"I get hot when I sleep," Tadashi explained, rubbing the side of his face on Hiro's neck.

"YOU'RE SO NASTY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" The young kid couldn't escape his brother's death grip. "LEEET MEEEE GOOOOOO!"

"Promise you never do something like that again,"

"I'm not promising you anything!" Hiro growled before Tadashi tightened his hold on him, not enough to hurt, but just so he was very uncomfortable, and rubbing his cheek to Hiro's. "ACK ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! TRUCE!"

"Good," Tadashi let him go with a smile. "Now, explain what a Vine is."

"Actually... it's way stranger than you'd think..."


	4. The Fault in our Stars

**SmmmmaCK CAM! A lot of people reallllly wanted it, so I was like- emm yea! but for some reason I didn't get a lot of review on dat one. hm. Oh well, moving on! **

**just a quick note- I READ THE BOOK of the movie they watch, okay? So my info is coming from the book. So excuse any incorectness. I'd have them read the book, but it'd take too long, n stuff. so, yeah. Have some feels.**

**Don't lie, you cried at the end too. don't worry, no spoilers. (IT WAS SUUUPER HARD BUT NO SPOILERS)**

_Day 4_

_Movie Fault_

"So, what's that?" Tadashi pointed out a link on one of the websites.

"A movie,"

"From the time period?"

"yep."

"Well, let's watch it." Tadashi shrugged, Smiling at his own good idea,

"Tadashi, you and I can hardly handle a few trends. Are you willing to submit yourself to whatever tortures 1 to 2 hours of the past can hold?" Hiro looked him in the eye uncertainly.

"Oh c'mon," Tadashi gently punched his shoulder, "It's probably super corny. I bet we can survive it." Hiro started to nod a bit,

"Yeah, you know what, it's probably super dumb, with horrible effects. It's sounds like a space-y movie."

"Yeah, like an Alien invasion thing," The boys laughed, not reading the description and started the free movie. _The Fault in Our Stars._ Just some dorky space-movie right?_...right?_

"..." the end credit's rolled, and neither said a thing. Tadashi managed to try to breathe normally, his emotions were all sorts of messed up. He no longer knew how to feel anymore. In a horrendous time when diseased like that had no direct cure... He looked towards Hiro, the poor boy looked like he was a mess too. He had his arms tightly crossed across his chest, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Why." Was all the young kid managed, _"why would they do that._" not exactly a question, it was such a messed up movie. Funny, cute, about two adorable, messed up, smart nerds.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"Why would I be okay?! I was NOT expecting this!" Hiro sniffed, and wiped his eyes. Tadashi managing to keep himself in check, just barely.

Tadashi, scooped his emotionally drained brother into a hug. which, Hiro was grateful for.

"You won't ever leave, right?" The question struck him hard.

"No," Tadashi pulled him closer, "Nonononono, Hiro, I'll always be here, okay? I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Wouldn't expect any less." Hiro nodded,

"I need to go lay down." Tadashi chuckled as Hiro flopped on his bed. Tadshi couldn't help but wonder,

_Why did that generation seem like such creeps and idiots, but then made THIS?_ Tadashi shook his head at the mixed up time period they were researching.

**Okay, okay. HAVE SOME FEELS. Loved the book! I bet it's TIMELESS. REVIEWS DRIVE ME ONWARD. and don't worry peoples, most suggestions are under consideration, if not, already approved!**


	5. Lolcats

**Gotten SOOOOOOOOOO many requests for this! Haha! Love it! And I also gotten sOOO many reviews for the last chapter! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSsssss...**

**Obviously you guys like the feels. I like the feels too. Feels are life. Feels for reals.**

**Day 5**

**We worship thee, oh fuzzy one**

Hiro was sitting at his desk, mindlessly petting Mochi. When Tadashi walked in,

"Hey there Fluff-muffin." Tadashi acknowledged the two. Hiro rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname he gave the cat,

"Oh would you look at that, Mochi's here too."

"..." Hiro didn't do much but grimace. "Never call me that again."

"get a haircut then!" The two seized their bickering when scrolling through the daily fad research.

"Cat... cat... cat wearing clothes... cat attacking dog... cat... cat... cat with a mustache... cat riding an invisible bike..." Hiro mumbled,

"What is with all the cats?! Were they like... rare at the time?"

"Nope."

"The grammar... don't they know how to spell?" The two kept scrolling.

"Okay, so it's called a lolcat? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Look up internet slang of 2013." Tadashi advised.

"Laugh out loud... jeez couldn't they LITERALLY just say 'laugh out loud'..." Hiro scowled, "Or, you know, ACTUALLY LAUGH."

"Wait did they really say 'LOL'... like, out-loud? Instead of actually laughing?" Tadashi asked,

"I... guess so..."

"This concerns me enormously."

"there are LITERALLY so many cats on the internet, why?! Did... everyone have a cat?"

"Well, maybe there was an over-population of cats, and it was required for everyone to house at least one..." Hiro shook his head,

"No, that's stupid."

"Any Idea on what you're gonna do for this one?"

"Wellll, lucky for us, we have a cat."

"Yeah... MOCHI! C'mere! Fluff-muffin wants to do something to you!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Ow... owww... AH! HEY TADASHI!"

"Hey, stop it! We both knew it was a bad Idea," Tadashi soothed, once more, pushing Hiro back into his bed, to tend to the would in his stomach.

"I thought it was fine!"

"Just because you got Mochi into those Rocket boots ONCE doesn't make you a cat expert. Now hold still, this will sting."

"EEeeeehhhhh..." Hiro gritted as Tadashi dabbed his scratched stomach with rubbing alcohol. "I suppose- ah! You're right... ow... We'd need someone from the 'cat-era' ow! Do help us... AH! not so rough!"

"Sorry," Tadashi apologized for the umpteenth time. "Well, Dressing Mochi in clothes was destined to fail, I suppose."

"He got me so bad though! He tore me apart!"

"Don't be so sensitive..."

"...Don't."

"Fluff-muffin."

"TADASHI."

**heheheheheh... on the topic of the nickname 'Fluff-muffin' wellllhehehehhh... there's actually a story behind it... So, I was getting a blanket from the couch, and my grandma's 11 year old cat, Alley, was lying there all cute and mean-faced. (She always has a mean face) So I just said, 'Awww, look at you little Fluff-muffin-' AND SHE BIT ME. Now I just call my 5 year old sister 'Fluff-muffin' ... she doesn't like it! LOLZ! But i'm nine years older, so, I can. HA.**

**And as for Alley, she's sitting right across from me... She's still a fat fluff muffin doh.**


	6. Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil

_Day 6_

_Prepare yourself. Phan is coming._

"What..."

"What is it?" Tadashi peered at the screen.

"What's a Vlog?"

"Search it." And as it shown, A vlog is a blog. By video. Well well. So they followed up, looking at these vlogs, and gotten around to a list of famous 'Youtubers'

"So... a Youtuber is like... someone... in a tube?" Hiro face-palmed at his own annoyingly dumb observation.

"I think it's just a website."

"yeah." they scanned through the list of 'famous internet people'

"Nigahiga... Markiplier... okay, most of these are the strangest names I have ever heard. Honestly." Tadashi tilted his head to the left, slightly,

"I'm just going out on my faith in humanity, and just believe these aren't real names."

"So like... Self-given nick-names?"

"I suppose."

"..." Hiro was silent for a moment.

"Your not supposed to give yourself a nick-name. Prestigious creeps."

"Well, we gotta check these guys out anyway. Might as well click one."

"Mehh." Hiro grimaced at the names. Looking like some creepy 'date' site. "Which one?"

"Umm, Close your eyes and choose a link! We'll watch the first video that comes up."

"Okay," Hiro agreed, and Tadashi noted the link he choose- Danisnotonfire... hmm. Danisno Ton Fire? that kinda sounds like a name... a strange one.

"Ello internet," An obviously British young male smiled to the camera. "This is the photobooth challenge tag!" Fake explosion. What?

"Well, they're brittish. Obviously it can't be THAT bad."

3 minutes later.

_"Check it out, Phil. Nikki Manaj. dodod dodo dodooooh, something's gone horribly wrong..."_

_"DANIEL... DANIEL"_

_"Oh god stop,"_

_"DaAAAAAANNN..."_

_"This ruined things for anyone who liked the aspect of your original face."_

_"Dododododo... dodo...dodo...do- OWWW!"_

_"Oh no."_

_"Owwwww!"_

_"Dan just fell off the moon,"_

_"I JUST FELL OFF THE FRICKIN MOON."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I... think?"_

_"Phil, this wasn't you."_

_"Oh... my, Dan..."_

_"these things just HAPPEN PHIL."_

"Okay that's enough!" Tadashi quickly closed the window before Hiro was exposed to anything worse. Speaking of the small child,

"Um, Hiro?" Tadashi looked to him, who seemed taken aback. "Hiro?" after a few seconds of silence, Hiro finally spoke up.

"well, the good news, I am now officially 100% positive I'm straight."

"..."

"the bad news. I am now terrified of British guys.

"I'm... sure they're not all bad...?" Tadashi shrugged,

"I really need to lie down. I don't think I can handle much more of this."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Honestly? I'm not a kid, Tadashi."

"Awww, my little brother need a hug!" And of coarse, Tadashi Scooped him off his feet, "Don't be scared lil' brother," Now he was really pushing it. "Onii-chan will protect you from the evil evil British."

"Stop it."

"I won't let them eat you."

"I hate you."

"I promise."

"You are basically 99% of my nightmares."

"Aw, cause you worry about me?" Hiro just scowled, till Tadashi finally let him go. and five minutes after turning off the light, the second before falling asleep, there was a soft whisper in his ear-

_"ello, Governor."_

"AAGHHH!" Hiro flailed, accidentally falling to the ground, while his 'evil' brother laughed at him.

"You're actually scared of Brits!" He continued to laugh, "I thought you were joking!"

"I hate you," He growled, and got back into bed,

"Aww, Hiro, don't be that way... it was only a joke, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, this is war." Tadashi's heart skipped a beat, not forgetting the constant reminder of how much of a fool he looked like in front of his friends. OH THE TEASING THAT ENSUED.

"Um, no thanks. How about I apologize, and I let you sleep with me."

"I'm not afraid." He mumbled through the blankets.

"If you say so," Tadashi stood, "but I am sorry, all the same." Hiro hardly grunted a reply.

It was hardly an hour before Tadashi heard Hiro lie down next to him, whispering.

"You're a real crummy brother sometimes." Not expecting him to still be awake. But he still tossed the blanket over him, Hiro jumped in surprise.

"I know, but I still care about you." He sighed, but settled a bit,

"Yeah I know..."

"Hey Tadashi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't think about Dan's Dancing."

"..."

"Night'!"

"You..." He Groaned, now Dan's 'Nikki Manaj' dance was all he could think about. "You're a real jerk."

"I know, but I still care."

"heh, do you?"

"yeah, you know, sometimes."

"Sure, Hiro... Sometimes."

**I couldn't help myself. Danisnotonfire's Photobooth Challange video makes me laugh EVERY TIME. Please, if you haevn't seen it, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT. Reviews make my day! And I love hearing what you guys want to see!**


	7. Five Nights at Freddy's

_Day 7_

_Can you last five nights?_

"Okay, these trends have gotten out of hand, We're just gonna play some popular game, groan at the horrendous graphics, and leave." Hiro groaned, annoyed that Tadashi wouldn't allow him to 'sneak out' till after his project.

Technically, it wasn't sneaking, because Tadashi knew about it. Obviously. But Hiro liked the illusion of sneaking out to get some air. This was before he had discovered bot-fighting. Tadashi let him on his late night runs, but only if he swore to take his cell-phone with him. (Which, unbeknownst to Hiro, had a tracking device embedded in it. so he knew when Hiro was in the wrong end of town.)

"Whatever you say," Tadashi shrugged, it was already pretty late, the Hamadas usually knock out their daily dose of disgust after dinner, or usually before bed. But tonight it took both brothers longer to finish homework, and Cass had company over, so they were expected to socialize. (Something Hiro was forced into)

"Okay... most popular game of this era..." Hiro scanned the description, "Play as a night-guard for local Pizzeria... bla bla bla... point and click game..." He drawled. Tadashi looked over it as well,

"Huh, a horror game? How scary can a point-and-click game be?" Hiro downloaded the software,

"True, it's probably one of those 'Find the hidden items in a scary location' games."

"Dumb."

"True."

"Five nights at Freddy's?" Tadashi snickered, "Sounds horrifying." He grinned sarcastically, as the static-like begin screen came up.

"...Check t-the CURTAIN."

"OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

"The fox thing from the guy on the phone!"

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"GET OFF MY ARM! I'M TRYING!"

"Okay... night five." Hiro shuddered, Tadashi was equally afraid.

"Yeah, we're good, we haven't died, I still have no idea what that Yellow bear was, but it doesn't matter. We finish this off, we win the game."

"Yeah, yeah lets do this."

"...WHAT IS THAT IS THAT THE ANIMATRONIC TALKING ON THE PHONE?!"

"Conserve power Hiro!"

"trying to trying to!"

"Check the door agai-"

That was it. before both brothers power-screamed at the sudden image of a bloody-battered purple bunny, with snapping jaws and a horrible metallic screech.

After the image was gone, and the traditional 'Game Over' screen, the one showcasing your body in the suit, came up, both of the two begun to pant, trying once more to breathe.

"What...?" Hiro gasped, "whhhyy...?! This is abuse! that generation did this... BY CHOICE? ..._FOR FUN?!"_

"I... I cannot begin to think of what factors was going through the mind of this creator." Tadashi panted, letting go of Hiro's sleeve which he has been white-knuckle gripping since night 3.

"O-okay... We've seen the worst," Hiro sat up, "the worst is over. Let's just finish off the last night,"

"Okay..."

"AGHHHH!" again. but this time it was a black-eyed Freddy. And they failed several times, each one ending the same. Screaming and a two minute breather.

"The power!" Hiro choked out, as the lights all went out, and so did Freddy's little song.

"nonnoononono.." Tadashi mumbled hurriedly under his breath,

"I hear footsteps," Hiro whispered, as if they actually had to be quiet. Both brothers flinched, awaiting their fate.

_ding ding! yaaaay...!_

"what?"

"... oh my gosh.."

"we did it?"

"We did it..."

"Tadashi we did it!"

"YESS!" The brothers celebrated the end of the horrors, with a shameless hug. Till Hiro's face fell.

"Tadashi,"

"what?"

"look."

"huh?"

"the screen."

"we won!"

"UNDER IT."

_"...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN NIGHT SIX?! NO."_

**_YES MY LOVELYS YEESSSSSSSSSS..._**

_**So many requests for this one, I hope you like! Yeah, I'd have a feeling they'd just power-scream through the whole thing. ^u^**_

_**as for after the game, they either had to sleep together, (AGAIN) or just pulled an all-nighter. Too terrified to go to sleep. **_

_**And as always, reviews make me a happy muffin!**_

_**by the way, I've been getting ALLLLLL the reviews for them to react to 'Bronies.' look, I honestly don't know a thing about the fandom (with the exception of a few explicit images I've seen on Tumblr) so, I'm afraid I can't cover it. Real sorry guys.**_


	8. The Rick Roll

**AHHH! I know I missed an update day! I WAS GROUNDED MEEEEhhhhh! anyways, here ya go more stuffffff!**

**UGH I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly want a super cool cover for this story! But I can't draw Hiro or Tadashi... like, when I do, I just MeeeehhehEHEHEHEHHHHH... NUUUUU.**

**So, I apology for the inconvenience of my awkward blue/cat cat thing. **

_Day 8_

_Never gonna give you up..._

"Ahhh..." Hiro groaned loudly, Tadashi noticed how tired he looked, and who'd blame him, after the gaming incident. "Tadashi... do I have to work on my report today?"

"yes," He chided, handing the kid some water,

"I asked for coffee."

"You're too young for caffeine. Plus, I don't want you pulling another all nighter."

"You were awake too." He pointed out stubbornly.

"Yes, but I'm old enough to have coffee. Plus, you already said you didn't like the taste. You know, from the first time you tried to steal my coffee..."

"Whatever! I need an energy shot."

"No. Addictive. Now come on," Hiro groaned and hesitated as to what to look up.

"Well, I don't think I'm up for anymore creepiness. At least for a while. So... what do we look for?" Tadashi shrugged,

"Um... look up pranks from the generation!" Tadashi offered, it was light-hearted, face-palm worthy, and seeing a bunch of idiots nearly kill themselves for the dumbest reasons. Obviously, it would help take their mind off of THE INCIDENT.

"Oh. my. gosh." Hiro groaned, "They're SO un-creative! It's always sleep-pranks, jump-scares, or something to do with water!" he huffed, crossing his arms, glaring at the screen.

"I hear ya." Tadashi nodded, then noticed a link-

_'UNFORGETTABLE ORIGINAL PRANK! NEVER DONE BEFORE!'_

"Well, let's give it a shot," Tadashi shrugged, and clicked, taking over the mouse from a still pouting Hiro.

"It better not be water, jump-scares, or someone asleep!" He huffed,

"Hey there!" A normal looking _(Thankfully american NOT BRITISH)_ girl smiled, "Best prank ever! TAKE ONE! So, the fist thing you wanna do is-"

then the screen changed to some dancing red-head.

_"NEEVR GON'A GIVE YOU UP! NEEVR GON'A LET YOU DOOOOOWWN!"_

"..." The brothers shared a confused look.

"I'm... I'm sorry what?"

"so... that was it?" Hiro shrugged, the two set off reading the video's comments-

_-OMG HILARIOUS!_

_-DAAAAng, rick rolled again_

_-I GOT RIPPED IN 6 WEEKS! CHECK OUT AWESOME NEW PILL! __link_

_-DARN YOU RICK ROLL!_

_-Rick roll? srsly? not even funy anymor. uh repeat any1?_

_-rick roll! dying!_

_-and here i thought it wuz gon be oringinal_

_\- *Original ^_

_-OKAy listen here you little shit..._

"Um, so, Rick Roll?" Tadashi closed the tab before the comments got nasty. "Was that a common thing?"

"Well, lets see."

"OKAY, I think we can gather by now, Rick Roll was a major thing." Hiro growled, thoroughly annoyed at the sheer amount of Rick rolling.

"Yeah, honestly, it doesn't even make any sense! It's just some song, it doesn't even have any 'prank-related' lyrics."

"Yeah, let's just write it off as another stupid, pointless, trend, and get on with our lives."

"Agreed."

"Hiro, sweetie," Aunt Cass said,

"yes?"

"why are you humming that song?"

"huh?"

"That um... Rickie roll song? My great-grandmother used to say it was a 'thing' in her time... Where did you hear it?" She wasn't angry, just curious. Hardly a soul knew about the trend, let alone the song.

"STTTuupid project!" Hiro yelled out suddenly, stomping back up to his room, leaving a confused Cass, and a near-hysterical Tadashi at the dinner table.

_"One of us! One of us!"_ Tadashi laughed, following him up, just to make him uncomfortable.

"I feel very out of touch with them," Cass admitted to Mochi, "I honestly should have picked up a book on parenting."

**MEH! OKAY! again, sorry for the lack-of-cover. and the late update due to my grounding! UGH.**


	9. Tumblr

**_YES it is happening YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssss._**

_Day 9_

_Tumble. GO ON. TUMBLE._

"It wasn't funny,"

"Oh come on, it was hilarious!"

"Nooot."

"Completely! No one just stands up from a family meal screaming 'STUPID PROJECT!' It was WAY funnier than you'd expect." Hiro just gave 'Tadashi the glare'.

"Whatever."

"So, what's today's trend?"

"I'm thinking websites."

"Websites?"

"yeah, I mean, 90% of kids at the time, were on some dumb websites, so, might as well."

"True, true..." Tadashi nodded, "What about that one?"

"Tumb...wait... did they spell it wrong?"

"Yeah, probably on purpose, that generation kinda had a thing for bad spelling." Tadashi reminded.

"Oh yeah," Hiro rolled his eyes, "okay, Tumblr it is."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK IS THAT?!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Tadashi quickly slapped a hand over Hiro's eyes, and closed the tab. BUT THE DAMAGE WAS DONE.

"Hiro?" Tadashi looked at him the kid pulled his knees up to his chest, and ducked his head down. "Hiro... are you okay?"

"Annnnnnd now I'm gay." Tadashi twisted his mouth in confusion, but he couldn't really argue about what appeared on the dashboard.

"I... know this isn't the right time, but... what is your sexuality by the way?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well that's okay," Tadashi saw the opportunity to distract Hiro's brain from it. "Um, a lot of people don't know their sexuality, it's not a big deal."

"It kinda is."

"Nooo,"

"Do you know yours?"

"well, yes."

"And how old were you?"

"Well, um... I think I finally realized it...eh, when I was seventeen."

"...What are you anyway?"

"Ace,"

"Excuse me?"

"Asexual, Hiro." Hiro choked on a laugh.

"what?"

"Nothing... it just makes a whole lot of sense." He turned his head towards Tadashi for a teasing smile.

"What do you mean? You knew?"

"Nah, no... Just saying you Ex's break-up text made sense."

"You read my texts?!" Tadashi demanded, but Hiro continued,

"On how you never..." He muffled a laugh, "Fulfilled her needs!" He began to laugh, while Tadashi messed with his phone putting on a lock-screen.

"The thing is," Hiro kept going, "I just thought you were really bad at it, it never crossed my mind that you never did it AT ALL." Tadashi halted, looking to him,

"I am VERY good."

"How would you know if you never tried?" Hiro offered the widest most dorkiest grin. And Tadashi, blushing mildly, chased his brother.

Tadashi was both embarrassed and relieved. Hiro seemed to have forgotten what happened on Tumblr. The weird fans, the random posts, and the awkward 'ships'. Not to mention the stories they came up with just to fantasize about a fictional character doing strange things. Whatever this weird world of 'Tumbr' was, they would NEVER be revisiting.

And despite the laughter and scolding of the night. The two would both probably have nightmares.

**Okay, here's the thing, I don't wanna see any hate about the sexuality thing. Now, listen up. I'm Asexual, so I know what I'm talking about, okay? (I discovered I was Ace this year.) Now, I wanted Hiro to, ya know, not exactly know much about his own sexuality, mostly because he's young and also he's too busy being prestigious, and judging people, and building things to experiment with relationships. okay? **

**Buuuuut Tadashi being Ace was actually baised on a funny post I saw on Tumblr (YEES I KNOW) About how in any sexual situation he was just like 'yea but robots tho' I'm sorry! it was just tooooo funny not to allow!**


	10. The Ice bucket Challenge

**_SO many requests for this! hope you all enjoy!_**

_Day 10_

_Cold burns for charity_

"Okay, enough creepy things, no more strange dancing, and absolutely no smacking." Tadashi stated, giving Hiro a pointed look at his last statement.

"So, in other words. No research."

"YES research, but we'll be looking at the most harmless things we can find." Tadashi seemed dead-set on keeping Hiro from seeing anything profound today. They needed a 'rest day' from the horror. "Charities."

"If you got any more boring-"

"Would you rather explore Tumblr?"

"..." Hiro gritted his teeth in fear, Tadashi felt kinda bad about it, but it was necessary.

"There's a lot of good inspiration stories, and tons of good willed people."

"That doesn't sound 2013-2016. That sounds moooore... Canada."

"Funny," Tadashi rolled his eyes humorlessly. "Not all of them were monsters."

"Riiiight," Hiro mumbled, then stood up and walked away,

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna look for something to eat, you have fun with your charities." Tadashi glowered at the short kid. Appalled by the fact that he's being roped into doing that rascal's project.

"Hmp," but then the elder Hamada found the perfect little 'experiment' to initiate. Not to mention, it was good charity work at the time.

"Hey Hiro!" Hiro heard his brother call from upstairs. "I need your help for something!"

"Not my problem!"

"Come now, or we'll sit down and have a nice long family chat, with Aunt Cass, about what you saw on Tumblr last night." Hiro visibly cringed, and shuddered. Spitting out his bagel into the trash and throwing out the rest. Losing his appetite.

"Man! I hate you Tadashi!" He groaned, going back into their room.

"Love you too! Now c'mon!"

After a few muttered curses about spoiling his appetite, and taking advantage, and being a rotten brother, Hiro finally walked into the room.

"What?"

"Just read this out loud," Tadashi handed him a note card, while causally walking to the other side of the room. Normally Hiro wouldn't have had a problem with seeing Tadashi being all sneaky, but he was trying to read Tadashi's hand-writing which was a mix between chicken-scratch and cursive.

"MMmmmm..." Hiro groaned in annoyance. "My... name is Hiro Hamada... And I... A-Accept... the..._Tadashi your handwriting stinks._"

"Just keep going!"

"right right... My name is Hiro Hamada and I accept the... Ice bucket... challenge-" the very second Hiro uttered the words, Tadashi dumped a large tub of ice water over his head.

"AGHHH! TADASHI WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" The cold, wet, child turned to him in rage.

"Well, one, for trying to make me do your project, your forgetting I'm just here for moral support. And two, it's an old form of charity work."

"you kidding." Hiro shivered, but only because of the cold, and probably, his complete hate for Tadashi at the moment.

"Nope, it was actually very common."

"I HATE YOU. AND THIS STUPID GENERATION. EVEN THE GOOD THEY DO IS TORTURE HOW DID THEY SURVIVE?!" Hiro ranted on.

"Actually, I checked the death rates of those times... they actually survived better compared to previous years." _Silence..._

_"WHAT THE HECK WERE THOSE PEOPLE?!"_

**Admit it guys. WE'RE SCARY AND METAL AS HECK. Honestly, I did check, and death rates are gradually lowering. WE ARE EVOLVING. Lol, just kidding. But honestly, the future generations will be WILL.**

**Ahh, poor Hiro. HE WILL PLOT REVENGE ON TADASHI. IT WILL HAPPEN.**


	11. The Cinnamon Challange

_Day 11_

_The Spicy Burn of Revenge_

Hiro deliberately did his research alone that day, while Tadashi was at school, he scowered the old web. Looking for something to get back at him with. Because, if there was any kind of revenge worth having, it was from dark-web ages.

Hiro sniffled, and shifted uncomfortably, dying to find some revenge mechanism, and get it over with. Hiro caught a bit of a cold from the Ice Bucket Challenge.

If Hiro were to say anything about it to Tadashi, he'd deliberately turn it around to how it was his fault in the first place, and if he just had done his own work he wouldn't need to use him as a test subject, and instead of ranting about the scary people of the internet he should have taken a hot shower, and that he shouldn't have fallen asleep in cold wet clothes.

This much Hiro was sure of.

"No way," Hiro said, slightly congested. He watched many of the videos, and shook his head. He narrowed it down to two challenges "It looks like they're making it into a bigger deal than it actually is." He shrugged at the first. But the second one, dubbed the 'salt and ice challenge' looked painful, and it scarred. Sure Hiro was mad, but, that was a bit out of line. He settled on the first one. Deciding to film it. Hey, might as well, he was home from school anyway.

The thing was, Tadashi left for school around an hour and a half before Hiro did. His high-school hours were different from Tadashi's collage hours. So Tadashi never saw Hiro in the mornings, other than seeing him sleeping. But Tadashi generally came home before Hiro.

Tadashi walked into their room, eyes instantly focusing on Hiro. Red-faced, flushed, and obviously sick. Hiro was reading, not something he did often, but not something he hated.

"Hiro?" The messy haired kid looked up, "What are you doing home?"

"Your little stunt last night got me sick." He huffed, and went back to reading. Mentally preparing himself for the 'it's all your fault' speech, but strangely, it never happened.

"Oh... Are you... feeling okay? Better I mean... than before?" He asked sitting on Hiro's bed, next to him, gingerly feeling his forehead. Hiro stopped reading to look him in the eye,

"Same all day."

"Have you taken anything?"

"No," Hiro rolled his eyes, "I can sweat it out."

"Hiro," Tadashi half-scolded, standing up and walking out. Obviously, to get some medicine.

"What a nerd," Hiro mumbled,

"Here, this says you have to take... two tablespoons? That's kinda a lot." Tadashi grimaced, looking at the bottle. "Um, I think just one's sufficient."

"No complaint," Hiro offered, not bothering Tadashi to fight him on the medical front. Because he always lost. "Wait...is it citrus?"

"uhh... Grape."

"good," There were exactly three flavors of medicine. Grape, Cherry, and citrus. And let's just say the citrus flavor could make even Tadashi gag. The Cherry scalded your tongue and made it numb-like. The grape wasn't too bad, sure it burnt your throat and seemed too thick to swallow, but it was sufficient.

Tadashi measured out to proper amount. and Hiro tried to take the spoon,

"No way, if you hold it, you'll spill it." He told him, "You're shaking, and plus, it's easy to spill."

"Unbelievable." Hiro rolled his eyes, slumping agents his head-board. Listening to Tadashi lecture him like a child. But, the shakiness was not from the sickness, but from anticipation.

"open up. and don't fight me on this." Tadashi said sternly, Hiro obliged. Grudgingly, but he did. And perfectly timed and according to plan, the second Tadashi pulled away the spoon, Hiro jammed one of his own into Tadashi's mouth, that he was concealing under the book, careful not to spill a speck of it's contents.

Hiro carefully swallowed the thick burning liquid,sat back, and watched as Tadashi choked, gagged, and spat out what he was givin. And apparently, the internet was right. It was awful.

"Cinnamon. Who'd have thought." Hiro mused,

"You frickin put-" Pause for coughing, "Cinnamon in-" heavy breathing and gagging, "MY MOUTH?!" More coughing.

"You got me sick, for the sake of the project, of coarse. So this is my payback. That's right, the people of the internet did this to themselves. ON PURPOSE."

"I-" Tadashi threw his hands in the air, done. And ran to the bathroom, presumably to wash out his mouth and throat.

"heh heh... You should know by now not to mess with me Tadashi! Because it's either glue to the face or Cinnamon to the throat! Either way you loooose!" He called, a bit roughly, he was still sick after all.

"I'm gonna kill you," Tadashi stated, when he finally came back, also, carrying a bottle of water. Hiro knew he was gonna be mad, but he's been his little brother for life. Hiro knew exactly how to play his cards to escape the rage.

"... don't look at me that way," Tadashi mumbled, Hiro allowed his eyes to water a bit, easy from the sickness, but also for the effect.

"I can't help it," Hiro said, shivering, which though unintentional, helped his case. "I'm sick,"

"Yeah," Tadashi rubbed his arm, coming to sit beside him, "And I guess that was kind of my fault." Hiro shrugged, helplessly. Sure he was thinking 'darn right it's your fault!' But again, he had a plan.

Tadashi sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I got you sick, Hiro."

"It's okay," Hiro said, one of the only thing that wasn't a lie or an act today. He did forgive his brother, plus, snuggling up to Tadashi's side, which was warm, was making him drowsy.

"No, I shouldn't have done it..."

"It was kinda funny though." Hiro yawned, and fell asleep next to him,

"..." Tadashi couldn't help but smile,

"Heh, yeah... I guess it was kinda funny."

**not a lot of reviews from last chapter, yeaaah... I kinda half-bootied that one. Hope some feels can make up for it!**

**The Medicine flavor evaluation, is purely all me. LITERALLY NEVER BUY THE CITRUS I BEG OF YOU. my mom can handel ANYTHING and she hates to waste. But she had to throw the Citrus out because OOOHHH MYYYY GOOOSH IT WAS TOXIC.**

**Same thing with the 2 tablespoon rationing. My mom always tells me and my older sis just to take no more than one tablespoon. (2 tablespoons of medicine is a lot yo, ARE THEY TRYIN TO KILL US?)**


	12. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared

**I'm so sorry! this one's a bit short! AND BY A BIT I MEAN REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY SHORT. UGH, SORRY. MY CREATIVE LEVELS ARE RUNNING ON EMPTY.**

_Day 12_

_Too Scared for a Hug?_

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," Tadashi shrugged, "But the title's a bit weird... don't you think?"

"The internet WAS weird, but seriously, look at this picture, it's puppets. And I have to learn about some type of culture of the era, and I'm sure puppeteer-ing was a bit of a thing then, I mean, this video was a huge viral hit." Hiro pointed out.

"Okay, but let's actually read the video's description first." Tadashi was not playing around today. He didn't want to have to deal with a messed up conscious, or pull an all nighter. He had a major test tomorrow. And needed to sleep.

_A friendly note-pad comes to life with the help of magic, and teaches some friends about being creative through a happy song!_

"Now that sounds harmless." Tadashi approved, Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh. Do we really need this much monitoring?"

"I have a test, and I need my sleep." Tadashi told him sternly.

"Right right, whatever. I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong with puppets."

_"Now let's all agree. To never be creative again."_

"..." Hiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in the form of a scared choke. "You are never choosing... EVER AGAIN."

Tadashi just rubbed his eyes to try to rid himself of the gore he just saw. Hiro strongly pushed his own hand over his heart. To make sure it was still there, even though he could practically hear his own pulse through fear. It started off SO INNOCENT.

A bouncy catchy tune. With a bunch of little puppets. THEN SUDDENLY BLOOD MIXED WITH GLITTER AND ORGANS USED AS CLAY.

Hiro shivered, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. as if to protect the goods inside. Tadashi, feeling creeped out, scared, but mostly concerned for Hiro, placed a hand on his shoulder, that he quickly flinched off.

"I uh- sorry but... I don't- I can't really- I don't wanna be touched right now..." he finished and walked away to his bed, but only to start up his phone to play a game on. Obviously giving up on sleep instantly.

Tadashi wearily groaned. He was so going to fail the test.

**ERRRRRRRUGH. SUCH HALF-BUTTEDNESSS! UGGHHH SO SORRRRRY!**

**And PLEASE stop requesting My little pony. IT. AIN'T. GON. HAPPEN. I am not familiar with the fandom okay!? And frankly, my little pony kinda annoys me. I have a five year old sister people. all I've heard for five years is her annoying cartoons! PLleeease. STOP. ASKING. Okay? THaaaankyou! other wise, I honestly love hearing requests!**


	13. The Dress

_Day 13_

_Say Yes to the Dress_

,

,

"It's black and blue,"

"Are you blind? It's white and gold."

"Funny,"

"I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I!"

"Well, why don't you get your eyes checked Otōto? Because that's DEFIANTLY white and gold,"

Hiro glared at his brother, they had been at this for about an hour. It was a picture of a out-of-fashion dress from the time period, with the caption _'Is the Dress White and Gold or Blue and Black? :)'_

and obviously, the two Hamadas saw differently.

"Well, why don't we just ask Aunt Cass?" Hiro suggested cockily, "Obviously she'll know the truth so you can stick your foot in your mouth and admit you were wrong."

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen!" Tadashi sneered, and they printed it out, and took the photo down to the cafe.

,

,

"Hey boys!" Cass waved to them when they came down, "You two better not be here to eat my inventory." She playfully scolded, making one of her regular's chuckle,

"No, we just need help settle something." Tadashi grinned to Hiro, whom stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now now wait, I think I know what this is about," She said, "And you two are both equally handsome, okay?" the boys lightly laughed,

"No, that's not it," Hiro said, snatching the picture from Tadashi, earning a disapproving grunt. "Even though, I'm the obvious answer."

"See this?"

"Um... a very old dress?"

"yeah," Tadashi nodded, then explained. "It's White and Gold, but this knuckle-head sees Blue and Black. Mind telling him he's delusional?"

Cass peered at the photo,

"Huh," she said, "No, it's defiantly White and gold." but before Tadashi could make a snarky comment to Hiro, an old man at the counter looked at the photo,

"Nah... you ain't seein' right Cassandra, that's def' int' ly' Blue an' black."

"Hold up grand-pa let me see! Yep, Black and Blue."

"That's not Black and Blue!" Another person called, and it was a full throttle war before anyone had a chance to do anything, Cass being the loudest yeller, yelling at old man Black N' Blue. The two going at each other, and him getting on her case as well.

And it wasn't very long until some kind of pastry was thrown and broke the shop's window, which made Cass furious.

,

Hiro made worried eye contact with his brother, and without saying a word, they slowly backed out of the chaotic cafe.

,

"...Okay. I knew the internet was messed up," Hiro said, "But how can it mess with people... as a photo?"

"I don't know," Tadashi shook his head, "It's gotta have something to do with the brain..." Hiro shrugged,

"Um, so does that mean we're both wrong?" Tadashi asked seconds after they reached their room, the yelling of the Cafe merely a faded mumble.

"Nah, means we're both right."

"Preservative is everything, I suppose."

"...you're so cheesy Tadashi."

,

,

,

,

**Welp, I don't know about you guys, but for me, I see Blue and Black, when it comes to it.**

**And I had to add commas to empty spaces in paragraphs because keeps screwing it up, and mashing it ALL TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT I DO SO I HOPE THIS FIXES IT.**


	14. Slenderman

_SO MANY REQUESTS. SO. MANY. FOR THIS._

_,_

_okay, and on the subject of requests. If I don't do one for the topic you suggested, either I can't think of a good story for it, or I simply don't know the thing/fandom/person/whatever. so please don't get upset if it doesn't happen_

_,_

_,_

_Day 14_

_A Slender walk in the woods_

,

,

"Another video game?" Tadashi eyed the link that was beign downloaded, "You sure?"

"We already hit rock bottom with that last game, and plus, this one's totally different. That creepy Freddy's game has like, four sequels! I think, I didn't look around much."

"Sequels?" Tadashi shuddered, "No way. No thanks. Nope."

"Yeah, this one was also a hit, but I'm sure it's easy, simple. Much like the people were." Hiro shrugged,

"Yeah, uh... what's it called?"

"Slenderman." Tadashi held in a laugh,

"I know, I think it may be some kind of exercise game, where you have to lose weight." the Hamadas humored themselves.

"Why lose real weight when I can do it virtually?" Tadashi shrugged, comically. The boys enjoyed their laughs, till the beginning screen appeared.

,

,

,

"Who the heck can't run and hold a flashlight at the same time?"

"Stupid... and your running into a tree."

"Darn."

,

,

,

"oh look, one of those pages we had to find... 'Always watching, no eyes'?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are we being stalked by a blind guy?"

,

,

,

"This is so bori- OH MAH GOSH WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!"

,

,

,

"I hate static, why do they always use static? I HATE it!"

,

,

,

"I'm not saying this is creepy... but um... why is there a random bathroom in the woods?"

"I'm mildly concerned," Tadashi mumbled, "Don't go in there..."

"I have too, this is the only place left to find a page then we never had to do this ever again."

"Agreed. Just go in theeeeee- okay... there's blood..."

,

,

,

"AGHHHHH!" Death. They lost. So close too.

"Never again, NEVER AGAIN are we doing video games!" Tadashi yelled, making it clear.

"I'm gonna have nightmares again." Hiro tried to massage the image out of his head. "I hate this project,"

"This can't be healthy." Tadashi shook his head, "We're always up at night, or causing havoc." He was referring to the dress incident. "You've got to tell your teacher you can't do anymore!"

"She'll never listen!" Hiro rolled his eyes, "Plus, Everyone else is researching their eras just fine! I'm not going to back out just because YOU can't handle some tall, faceless, fancy guy, who probably got lost in the woods probably just looking for some cocktail party!"

"..." Tadashi glared at him, "You know, you were afraid too."

"I wasn't. I was fine."

"oh really?" Hiro didn't like his tone, but kept at it.

"Yeah, really."

"Well," He smiled, shutting off the lights, turning on the camera on his phone, and propping it at the screen. "So play. Again. With the lights off." then he leaned in closer, "Alone."

"E-excuse me?"

"You aren't afraid," Tadashi tossed out, slowly walking to his bed, "you wouldn't have an issue with it? Would you?"

"Pfft, no." Hiro waved, "I'm fine, you go to sleep." internally Hiro was terrified, but he had more pride than anything.

"Okay then Hiro, goodnight!" Tadashi called over his shoulder, teasingly.

"Whatever," Hiro said, but shakily started the game.

,

And halfway through, running away from the faceless face, and the static. Two clawed hands, grabbed Hiro's shoulders.

,

,

He screamed in terror, and fought to get away. which resulted in Hiro on the ground, and Tadashi, light illuminated from the computer screen, laughing.

"Not scared huh?!" He laugh, "You were terrified-" But Tadashi instantly stopped, the second he noticed Hiro.

He was on the ground, tears in his eyes, look at Tadashi like he was a traitor.

"...Hiro?" The young boy said nothing, only stood up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and getting into his bed, angrier than Tadashi thought possible. Suddenly not seeing i very funny anymore.

"oh, C'mon Hiro! I'm really sorry!"

"I don't care, leave me alone." Tadashi sat beside him,

"I didn't mean to scare you that badly-" Hiro suddenly sat up, so he was right in his brother's face,

"I WASN'T SCARED!" Hiro shouted, but Tadashi could see.

"I'm really really sorry."

"You've been saying that _quite_ a lot, haven't you?" Tadashi felt guilty, he has been messing with Hiro way too much lately.

"Yeah I... I kinda have been messing up more than usual... I am sorry, though!" Hiro just groaned, Lying back down.

"Whatever, I don't care. Just go to bed Tadashi." Hiro rolled over on his side.

Tadashi, still feeling bad, lied down beside his brother and pulled him close.

"I'm really really sorry, Hiro..." Hiro didn't respond, but he didn't push away either. Tadashi knew Hiro nearly ALWAYS fell asleep when the room was warmer than usual. Heat was Hiro's kryptonite. And Tadashi knew it.

Though Hiro never said he'd forgive him, Hiro allowed himself to fall asleep. Or maybe he just couldn't help it. But Hiro knew he'd forgive his brother at some point. Maybe in the morning.

.,

,

,

,

This got supppper long supppper fast! WElp, I hope that makes up for the TOTALLY SHORT CRAPPY CHAPTERS!


	15. The Knife Game

_Day 15_

_It's a wonderful Knife_

,

,

,

"Why would anyone MAKE THIS A THING!?" Tadashi yelled, staring at the screen, the video. And listening to the horrifying song they sing with such happiness.

"OW!" Hiro gasped, dropping his pencil,

"No! You were not just doing that DISGUSTING act with a pencil!"

"I was just trying it,"

"no! That's crazy! Those people are sick and crazy WHY would you ever even THINK of doing that?!"

"It's kinda fun when you get the hang of it."

"Unbelievable. I am so disappointed in you right now."

"..." Hiro looked at him, "I poked my finger with a pencil. How could you possibly be 'disappointed'?"

"Because this 'knife game' is stupid! And sick!"

"... I was using a pencil."

"THE PENCIL'S NOT THE POINT!"

"EXACTLY! IT DOESN'T HAVE A POINT!" Hiro shoved the sharpened pencil in front of Tadashi, who smacked it away.

"It's the principal!" He explained, yelling. Hiro just rolled his eyes,

"You over-react Tadashi. It's a stupid game. Just a game. I won't use a knife, I won't deliberately endanger myself for the sake of the internet."

"Good," Tadashi sighed,

"Buuuut recklessly endangering myself just to irk you... that's... that's something probably something I'd do."

The Glare that followed could make a grown man cry. But simply make Hiro smirk.

"Is there a problem Tadashi-san?" Hiro grinned,

"You have been my problem, for SO many years."

"oh come on!" Hiro laughed, standing, "You know you could never have gotten by without me!"

"I lasted seven years without you, just fine."

"You were lonely!" Hiro snickered, "You didn't have any friends at the time."

"You don't have any friends now!" Tadashi pointed out, but instantly felt guilty. Hiro just twitched in irritation.

"I don't NEED friends Tadashi! Everyone around me is stupid! why would I WANT to be around them!? Smokers, whores, drama queens. Why would anyone want that?!" Hiro demanded, Tadashi felt bad, but Hiro did have a bit of a point... Except for his friends, his friends back at the collage were awesome.

"You just need to meet the right people Hiro..."

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes, "That's what Aunt Cass said, and the counselor said, and my therapist-"

"Counselor? Therapist?" Tadashi asked, Hiro's eyes widened in surprise, like he'd just given away a dirty secret.

"Pffffft... Crap." He mumbled, face-palming.

"What Therapist?!" Tadashi demanded,

"Look, Aunt Cass makes me take sessions when your at collage, okay? It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! Hiro, why didn't you ever tell me about this?!"

"Because I knew you'd react this way!" He yelled back,

"How?!"

"Like a psychopath just drop it okay?!"

"..."

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it. Social interaction... just isn't my thing. I don't exactly fit in with anyone. I'm just smart. That's it."

"Aren't there other smart people in your classes?"

"Some smart people, but they're boring! And nerds." Tadashi faked an offended frown,

"Aww... what's wrong with being a nerd?"

"pfft," Hiro lightly laughed, "I already live with one, I don't need to be around others."

"Only have enough room for one nerd?" Tadashi said affectionately,

"No, I only have enough tolerance for one."

"You little jerk... why don't you just build a robot then?"

"excuse me?"

"Your smart, build a robot, it takes time, effort, and focus, and if your luckly others with similar interests will want to hang around."

"Is that how you got your friends?" Hiro looked doubtful,

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, your serious?!"

"Yup."

"For real!?"

"Uh huh,"

"You've been building a robot this whole time and you never told me?!" Tadashi just shrugged conspicuously and slowly walked away.

"Hey...? Hey! HEY! Come back here! WHY haven't you told me?!"


	16. The Hunger Games

**_Ugggh sorry for no chapter yesterday! sttTTTUPID bouts of insomnia, i literally stayed up all night, then crashed half-way through the day. And for close to a week, I have only been getting 1-3 hours of sleep. so, Please be patient with me, and I'm not allowed on my computer till my lil' sis goes to sleep BECAUSE MY MOTHER NEVER LETS ME USE MY OWN PERSONAL LAPTOP BECAUSE THE FRICKIN 6 YEAR OLD WANTS IT 24/7. AND THAT KID DOESN'T FRICKIN GO TO SLEEP TILL 2:30-4:00 AM! AND I AT LEAST TRY TO GO TO SLEEP AT 7 AM. SO IT'S REALLY NOT FRICKIN FAIR. I DON'T GET A LOT OF COMPUTER TIME._**

**_Anyway, more stuff for you, I'll try to post two chapters in a night if I can at some point to make up for it._**

_Day 16_

_Hunger for Another Movie?_

,

,

"Another movie? Hiro are you sure?" Tadashi asked, not feeling too into it.

"Yeah, I checked, and it sounds... not as bad as the last one." Tadashi sat in his designated stool at the desk, and watched as the video downloaded.

"Not as bad huh? So, what's it about?"

"Some crazy future-istic world where kids get sent to fight to the death for some sick TV show." Tadashi nodded,

"Ok... creepy, but okay. So, what's it called?"

"The Hunger Games."

"What?" He cocked his head,

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me either. But I'm sure it'll be clear."

"This won't be 'The Fault in our Stars' all over again right? Because that was not okay."

"No way, I made sure of it."

"Okay, as long as your sure, play it." Tadashi motioned to the finished download.

,

,

"..." The Hamadas were momentarily stunned.

"That... was surprisingly awesome..." Hiro said, Tadashi nodded,

"That was pretty cool... messed up, but cool." Tadashi nodded,

"...Peeta is completely and utterly useless."

"True."

"... hey, check it out," Hiro clicked a new link under the movie link. It was a hunger games quiz. 'what district are you?'

"Should we do it?"

"Why not?" Hiro shrugged, "I'll go first."

,

,

"District 12," Hiro nodded, "I can do with that... I guess."

"Okay, me now," Tadashi took hold of the mouse.

,

"District 3. Alright, I kinda expected us to be in the same district."

"Oh I knew we wouldn't!" Hiro rolled his eyes,

"What do you mean?"

"We're both 100% different people, Tadashi. You could never fit in with district 12. You're too... soft."

"Soft?" He asked, offended, "I am not 'soft'."

"Whatever you say, Onii-chan." Hiro got up and strode away from the computer.

"Wait there's another one,"

"Huh?"

"Your chances of surviving the games. Bet I can survive better than you."

"Your on!" Hiro took his seat, and awaited his turn.

,

"Okay, moment of truth." Tadashi grinned, and submitted his test, and this was the answer he got-

_'You knew this was coming, right? You would be Brave and Inspiring, Standing before the Cornucopia, but when the games begin, it would all go downhill- Fast. After all, you're a lover (of food, of people, of Netflix) not a fighter. So our suggestion? Get some eager beaver to volunteer as tribute in your place.'_

**_Your survival rate- 0%_**

"HAHAHA!" Hiro laughed, as Tadashi slumped,

"This can't be right!"

"Ah, man, you really would suck at the games! My turn, all I have to do is get one percent to beat you!" Hiro filled out his test, thoroughly, and submitted the answer.

"You're probably going to have the same lousy odds!" Tadashi shook his head.

_'You are the stuff Dystopian dreams are made of. With your quick wits, big heart, and natural affinity for the outdoors, you'd dominate in the arena, skirting blood-baths as much as possible as you lurk in the shadows. You may not be the Flashiest competitor, but you'd be the most alive at the end of the day.'_

**_Your survival rate- 99%_**

"YES!"

"what?!"

"YES! I'd totally survive!" Hiro triumphed.

"Whatever," Tadashi mumbled,

"Aww, don't feel bad." Hiro smiled, softly, "If the Games ever start up, I promise I'll volunteer for you." He patted his older brother's shoulder, and walked off to bed, it was rather late.

Tadashi sighed, looking at his brother,

"Promise me you won't." Hiro looked over his shoulder to his nervous brother,

"Tadashi, oh come on. It's a fake quiz, biased off of a fake future reality. Don't get so butt-sore about it." Hiro rolled his eyes, playfully, and got into bed. "Turn off the lights when your done brooding." Tadashi instantly stood up, shut the lights, and got into bed himself.

It wasn't about losing some fake quiz about some fake reality. It was the fact that, if anything were to happen, Tadashi would be the one to die... And that would leave Hiro alone... the fact that his survivor skills were so weak troubled him, he needed to take care of Hiro. Make sure he grows up with a bright future.

Tadashi promised himself he wouldn't allow his sympathetic nature to get himself killed. He'd be there for Hiro. Tadashi would be there.

,

,

,

**Yes I wanted to explore both Hunger Games, and Online quizzes. (seriously though, so addicting!) I literally took the quizzes, putting in the answers I'd assume the Characters would put, and Hiro got district 12 with a 99 percent survival. While Tadashi got district 3 and LITERALLY a 0% survival! IT'S HORRIbLE BECAUSE IT HAPPENED.**

,

**okay. I'm done, have some feels.**

,

**_As for me, I got District 7 and a 25% chance of survival. Meh. Can't complain. I got it better than Tadashi._**


	17. Puns

_Day 17_

_The Super Short Chapter of Endless Punny_

,

,

,

"Ugh, I don't want to anymooooooore!" Hiro whined, "I'm done with this stupid project!" He flopped on his bed, miserably refusing to stand up.

"C'mon, I don't want to either. But I am, and frankly I don't have to help you. But I am." Tadashi pointed out, "Now get over here, and lets get it over with."

"Just kill me instead." Tadashi fixed the kid a stern look. "Get over here." and with another groan that sounded a WHOLE lot like a constipated cow, Hiro sat down.

"FINE. What today?" He mumbled beginning to comb through the net.

,

_Need an ark? I noah guy!_

_Frog parking only, all others will be Toad._

_Girl said she knew me from vegetarian club, but I've never met herbivore._

,

"Please tell me this really wasn't a thing," Hiro groaned at the posted 'jokes'

"It's terrible."

,

'I hate tacos' said no jaun ever!

'looks like another Reign-y day' -King of puns.

,

"It hurts!" Hiro shook his head, "did they actually talk that way?"

,

_'what do you call a snobbish criminal coming down the stairs?' 'A condescending con descending!'_

_'did you hear the joke about the high wall?' 'I'm still trying to get over it'_

_'Rick Astley will let you borrow any of his disney movies except one.- He's never gonna give you Up!'_

,

,

"Really? Again?" Hiro growled, "Ugh I hate these... Puns. they're dumb and stupid! I hope the first guy to make a pun died a horrible horrible death!"

"..."

"That would of had to be one killer pun, then!" Tadashi leaned in, grinning. earning the most disgusted and disapproving glare from Hiro. But it was worth it!

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I hate you,"

"Honestly," He shrugged, "I'm really not sorry."

"You should be!" Hiro glared, then walked away. "You're so weird."

"Aww, don't be like that," Tadashi teased, using the 'baby voice' Hiro hated.

"Quit it Tadashi," Hiro rolled his eyes,

"Why are you sooo emotional?" Tadashi plopped down beside him roughly, taking him under his arm.

"Hmm, making me plank in public, the ice bucket challenge, now puns. Your turning into one of them!" Tadashi stared at him in shock.

"No way! NO!" Hiro began to smile,

"I don't know Tadashi," He stood up, faking a worried expression. "You did also chant 'One of us' at dinner that one time."

"That was just a joke!"

"Was it Tadashi?" He looked to him, feinting concern. "Are truly sure?"

"Stop messing with me!" Tadashi blushed.

"Hey, your the one being over emotional right now, not me." He shrugged. Tadashi smirked, _clever kid._ But luckily for Tadashi, (and unfortunately for Hiro) he was way bigger and stronger So he crushed Hiro in a hug, and began his little bout of payback,

"I have a real problem don't I?!"

"what?"

"I'm losing myself! who am I?"

"You're Tadashi Hamada, now let me go!"

"Am I? AM I, HIRO?!" Tadashi make sure to be a dramatic as possible, just to irk him.

,

Of coarse, it worked. And by the time Tadashi finished his fake rant, Hiro was so eager to get away,

"Alright! I'm sorry! It was one stupid pun, I get it!"

"Alright, as long as your sure you can handle that one little pun... want me to make sure there aren't any men in fox costumes in your closet, or any Brittians under your bed?"

"Funny." He spat, rolling his eyes. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." Tadashi shut of the lights, and got into his own bed.

"... Don't get eaten by a giant mechanical rabbit, Dashi'!"

"... WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

,

,

**in the beginning, Hiro's thoughts on his project was me on this story. SO DOOONE. But I'll make it through 30 days. Meh. I don't have enough subjects and trying to make more reactions for it. MEHHHH... but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**And yes, I Rick Rolled Hiro again.**

**Not sorry.**


	18. Gangnam Style

_Day 18_

_Know your style_

,

,

"Okay, I'm still very confused." Hiro huffed, looking at the screen. "Honestly, why would it be so popular in a country where Korean is hardly spoken?" Tadashi shrugged,

"I'm sure there is SOME English in there, we haven't watched it yet." He pointed out.

"Yeah, let just get this over with. I'm sick of it already."

"Stop complaining."

"Hey, it's messed up for you too." He said, and clicked the viral video. Which started off simple enough.

,

,

"Yeah, still... no english."

"Yeah... why was this so popular?"

,

,

"Oh my gosh."

"OKAY That's enough!" Tadashi closed the tab, and Hiro rubbed his eyes.

"elevators are ruined for me, forever." Tadashi sighed, but nodded,

"Yeah, I hear you."

"I don't get anything about that time period. At all. None of it makes sense. Not. a word. nor trend."

"Yeah, Yeah..." Tadashi nodded, "So inappropriate too. And to think younger kids were on the internet all the time, think of the horrible things they must have seen."

"Gross... the internet must have been like... a Zombie apocalypse."

"what?"

"A Zombie Apocalypse."

"Okay, I'm curious, how can a Zombie infestation compare to creeps and pervs on the internet." Hiro rolled his eyes,

"Either you become one of the disgusting masses, or live through it with your humanity, but, you've seen it all. There's no turning back. They're like war veterans. Traumatized by what they've seen, but still forced to live like nothing happened."

,

,

"..." Tadashi was silent for a while. "Man, Hiro... That was deep."

"Feel it. Because that's as deep as I get." he snorted, Tadashi still mauling over the truth.

"No I'm serious, that was real deep." Hiro grinned. It was pretty clever. "And if you don't survive, and don't become a zombie, you just get consumed by the masses." Tadashi added,

"huh, yeah..." Hiro nodded,

"The civilization in ruins,"

"only hoping for a brighter future,"

"Relying on the future generation to end the terror they began."

"And hope that it never happens again."

"..."

"..."

"We are getting so deep."

"Very deep." Hiro agreed.

"..."

"..."

"I'm glad we did this-"

"Deepness over." Hiro ended it,

"You ALWAYS have to ruin everything don't you?"

"being 'deep' was a one time thing. Plus, we are comparing zombies to the people of the internet during 2013-2016. How much deeper could we get?"

"Yeah, alright, fine." Tadashi let it slide. "There isn't really a lot of things to make you actually think in this era."

,

**20 minutes later.**

,

"So... the reason the animatronics are alive are because their corpses of dead children shoved inside and this so called 'purple guy' killed them, and he's also the guy who died on the phone? why haven't the police arrested this guy?"

"Read the stupid news paper clippings again! They said they investigated! But the didn't find anything!"

"I'm so confused."

"You nerd it's so simple."

,

**Yes. they figure out exactly how deep fnaf is. Love it. they probably had a lot of help from The Game Theorist. Enjoy!**


	19. Markiplier

_Day 19_

_Press M for Markymoo!_

_,_

_,_

"First it's saying press C to use... and now it's saying press B to blow. REAaaaaally?" the man went on, Hiro and Tadashi agreed they would not be playing anymore horror games. But apparently watching others play horror games was big around that time, and one of the biggest gamers/video bloggers went by the alias Markiplier.

"...I swear he must have been on a radio talk show or something." Hiro shook his head, Mark's bold voice had an air of 'Radio talk-show host'.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know"

,

,

"Hey! I'm going to call you Boney!" the man grinned to the Skeliton. "want me to press B to blow?!"

,

"AGH! ... I was soooo ugly, that the moment I looked at him, HE DIED." Hiro couldn't help but chuckle, this guys wasn't all that bad, a bit overly animated, but he seemed okay for this era.

"This guy doesn't seem to be too bad," Tadashi spoke Hiro's thoughts. "For this generation, with the exception of a few explicit jokes," Hiro muffled his laughter at Tadashi's discomfort, "He seems alright."

,

"He screams A LOT." Hiro covered his ears,

"Looks who's talkin'." Tadashi smirked, "You were power-screaming through Five Nights at Freddy's."

"Ack! ExCUUuuuUUssse me?! so were you!"

"You have no proof."

"you were just as afraid, as I was!"

"No," Tadashi shook his head, "You were scared of the scary teddy bear, and big brother Tadashi had to keep you safe." He grinned. Twisting the truth in his favor just like all older siblings do.

"JERK! That's not what happened-!"

_"never gon' give you up! Never gon' let you doooown~"_ Hiro paused, when the familiar music came up,

"Your phone's ringing." Tadashi pointed to it, Hiro glared at him. _jerk, Changed my ringtone._

"Hello?" Then what he received was the metallic heavy breathing-like voice from the final night of Five nights at freddys.

"..." Hiro let out an involuntary whimper when it was finished. Tadashi begun to laugh,

"Priceless! You were SO afraid! Go ahead and tell me how not afraid you are," He grinned evilly, Hiro glared back at him,

"YOU JERK!" He yelled, "That wasn't funny!" he threw the first thing he got his hand on, which was a small paper-weight, which Tadashi Easily dodged.

"Sorry, Otōto, do you need a hug?"

"don't touch me,"

"Don't be sad, Hiro-san..."

"I'm not sad," he pouted at him. "Just VErrrry disappointed." The reason Hiro wasn't ripping him apart limb by limb, was he had already formulated the PERFECT plan. It was evil, IT WAS HORRIBLE. But Tadashi went too far with that fake call. The stupid Rick Roll distracted him enough, but the Five Night's at Freddy's call was enough to give him nightmares for weeks. So Hiro set his plan into motion when Tadashi went to go take a shower.

,

"Night Hiro-san," Tadashi yawned, stretching,

"Oyasumi, Tadashi..." Hiro replied, closing his eyes. And the lights went out.

_JUST AS PLANNED._

It was about three minutes of total darkness, when a familiar song played. Tadashi's eyes snapped open. It was the old tune, the toreador march. But also the song that plays in the dark when the power goes out.

_'this isn't real...I'm just imagining this...'_

"H-Hiro?" he whispered, no response. then the music cut off. it was silent for a moment more. Tadashi's heart was beating in his throat, then in a second a small light went on to his right, Illuminating A BLACK EYED ANIMATRONIC AND A LOUD METALLIC SCREAM SOUNDED. But before Tadashi could scream, his arm was grabbed from the left, and he let loose a horrified wail, and pushed the figure away, falling off his bed.

"Hahaha! GOT YOU!" then his bed side lamp was on, and standing on the other side of his bed, was Hiro, grinning maliciously. and next to him was a pole with a cut out of a certain black-eyed bear.

"You messed with me for the last time! You big jerk-..." But Hiro's smile was wiped from his face when he noticed the state Tadashi was in, he had tears of fright in his eyes, his face was red with embarrassment, and his arms were shaking.

"T-Tadashi...?" Hiro asked, as he stood up, angrily wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Get to bed, Hiro." He growled, kicking the pole down,

"Tadashi I didn't mean to-"

"I SAID GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled at him, pushing him away from his side of the room, closing the divider behind him.

Hiro was wracked with guilt, he didn't mean to scare Tadashi THAT badly, sure they both shared their part of pranks. But Hiro realized he crossed the line.

,

,

"I'm such a cruddy brother," He whimpered, sitting on his bed, not tired in the least.

,

,

,

,

,

**HAVE SOME MORE FEELS BECAUSE COME ON, anyone with a sibling, younger or older, knows we've all accidentally gone over board unintentionally. So, I kinda had a feeling Hiro would accidentally push Tadashi too far. UGH. Precious little muffins they are!**

**Annnd, hiro's thoughts on Markiplier's voice, was me the first time I heard him. HE'S RADIO WORTHY.**

**But yeah, this chappie a bit different, UNRESOLVED TENSION, PITCHNIGHT?! REAAAALY?! Also, I'm making a new Bh6 fanfiction. But I'm throwly wirting it out FIRST, then posting it. so, that's also what I've been working on, and it's almost done so you can look for it soon after this fic is finished!**

**AND YES. I RICK ROLLED HIRO AGAIN. I CAN'T HELP MYSELF.**

**And for once I wanted Hiro to have to Apologyse to Tadashi, for once. Because that kid ain't an angel!**


	20. Facebook

_Day 20_

_Book to the Face_

Hiro felt cruddy all day. And after suffering through school, he felt even worse coming home.

Hiro quickly indulged himself in working on his project, just to get it over with, and to keep his mind from the bottomless guilt he felt...

And to buy himself time to think of an actual apology.

Hiro was currently combing through the dumbest site where stupid people say stupid things, and other stupid people pat them on the back for it.

Facebook. It was the stupidest thing he's ever seen.

Tadashi walked into their room, and noticed Hiro deliberately not saying anything. He only did that when he was Angry, depressed, or ashamed.

Hiro knew Tadashi was there, but just kept his focus on the dumb people of facebook.

,

_'Titanic MUST be fake, becuz how can someone record it if every1 wuz drounding?!' #GOTYA!_

Hiro just scowled. Why did this post even exist?

_'there is no I in Happyness!'_

There would be if you knew who to spell it right, Hiro glowered.

_'Does anyone know if a fan can blow away the particles of the wireless signal? Becuz I'm having trouble in my room._

STOP.

_'just found out Jewish isn't a country! Who'd had thought?'_

... Hiro grit his teeth, "They can't be THIS stupid." he muttered darkly. Tadashi looked up from his homework, and decided to enjoy a frustrated Hiro.

"THAT'S IT!" Hiro shouted, walking away "I AM DONE with this! I can't handle this level of stupidity!" He stormed out of the room, and Tadashi glanced a the screen.

_'How come water at the bottom of the earth, like the south pole, doesn't fall off the earth and into space? OMG I LIK BROK THE UNIVERSE! Why hasnt any 1 thought of this be 4? #SPOOKYNESS! #SMART_

Tadashi shook his head. Hiro looked like he's been wading through this level of stupidity for hours.

_Hey, he's been doing the project without me..._ Tadashi felt kinda bad. I never meant to imply he had to do this alone... But what he did last night was uncalled for!

Hiro came back into the room, five minutes later, with a sandwich. typical Hiro, he gets himself so worked up, then eats.

Tadashi watched as Hiro deliberately refused to even look at the computer, and flopped down on his bed, eating.

"People are stupid." He muttered to himself. And finished his sandwich, then rolled over onto his side, to glare at the wall.

"Hey," Tadashi said, Hiro looked at him, almost uncertainly, "Don't fall asleep now. Or you'll never be able to get to sleep tonight." Hiro simply nodded, feeling bad still.

"Sure," Tadashi wasn't sure he liked how closed off Hiro was acting, it wasn't right. But an apology was still absent. and Tadashi wasn't going to push it.

"So. what has you all worked up to the point your stress-eating like Aunt Cass?"

"... some dumb site called Facebook." He grumbled, "it's filled with stupid." He went on, then got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Presumably to 'wash off the stupid'.

"..." Tadashi got a great idea on how to get things back to the way they were.

,

"Stupid people." Hiro mumbled for the umpteenth time, while walking out of the bathroom, and back into their bedroom.

"Facebook!"

"WHAT?!" Hiro closed his eyes and flinched from the book flying at his face.

...

...

...

And nothing...

Hiro opened his eyes, and saw the blue book, hardly a centimeter from his face. Tadashi was holding it, then tossed it back on his bed, looking at Hiro meaningfully.

"You know I would never hurt you."

"YOU SCARED ME." Hiro gasped,

"Yeah? Well you scared me too last night." Tadashi told him, Hiro blushing in guilt and embarrassment. "I know I mess with you a lot, but that crossed a line. you need to learn boundaries-ump!" Tadashi was stopped mid-sentence by a forceful hug from Hiro.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for it to go that far! I hated the fact that I scared you! I swear I didn't mean it!" Tadashi smiled, hugging Hiro back.

"Well, you did go kinda far."

"I really didn't mean it... I didn't think you'd get so scared."

"Oh, I wasn't scared." Tadashi shrugged, Hiro looked up at him, pouting.

"You jerk."

"Love you too,"

"Hm..." Hiro grunted. Not responding, But walking away.

,

**Later on, around 12:34...**

,

"Facebook! Ohh... I get it now. I didn't get it at first..." Hiro sat up in his bed, Tadashi groaned.

,

,

,

,

,

**YES THOSE ARE ACTUAL FACEBOOK POSTS. Heh, This came out a bit less Feels-y than I wanted. BUT DURN IT I'M NEARLY OUT OF IDEAS.**

**Annnd as for the part when Hiro nearly fell asleep... that's me. And my mom telling me not to fall asleep during the day. Heh ^^; it happens too much.**

**Ehh, and side note, I won't be doing topics I'm not familiar with-**

**My little pony**

**Pewdiepie (sorry, I just don't think he's that funny, idk why, i just don't okay? Don'd chew my head off)**

**Volcaloid (or whatever this is, idk someone keeps requesting it.)**

**THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE FANDOMS! OKAY?! I'm just not familiar with it, and I'm not gonna submerge myself in that kinda stuff just for a chapter...**


	21. Nyan Cat

_Day 21_

_Strangest Cat on the internet_

,

,

They already knew cats were practically worshiped on the internet. People making their cats do weird things, or taping their cats as they do weird things. People made strange icons and mementos to their cats. Tadashi compared them to the ancient Egyptians when cats were gods.

But this was a whole new level of crazy. Sure the internet had weird fads, or 'mascots' of the times... but what the two brothers were beholding had no reason to it. AT ALL.

It was a pixelated cat... With the body of a poptart, and rainbows flying from behind it... Not to mention the obnoxious song that played with it. So annoying that Hiro had to mute it hardly 20 seconds into it.

"I... am so lost right now... I can kinda understand the challenges, they're supposed to hurt... Even the dumb trends that are supposed to make you look stupid. but... I really can't find a single thing to define this." Hiro said,

"I'm just as concerned as you are." Tadashi admitted. "What is it?"

"umm," Hiro looked though a few searches and came up with his answer,

"Nyan Cat. A singing poptart-cat that flies through space. Well thanks."

"What was Nyan Cat even for?"

"Um... popular video games... internet icons... that's about it."

"that's it no advertisement campaign... no TV show just some wack-job slapped a poptart on a cat and said 'what the heck, lets do it!'?"

"... well... yeah." Hiro shrugged. "that is literally the point of this generation. Just saying 'screw it' and doing whatever."

"At this point they are literally just trying to out-weird each other."

"That's what I assumed at first." Hiro admitted. "And at this point... my assumptions were correct."

"Think how easy it must have been to be internet famous at the time, was... everyone?" Tadashi wondered,

"Tadashi," Hiro regarded him, "Would you ever consider putting a poptart on a cat and make it fly through space?"

"No! That's crazy, and stupid."

"Then obviously you would never be internet famous." Tadashi was silent for a few minutes,

"Okay, but being internet famous is like sitting at the popular table in a mental institution." Hiro nearly spat out the water he was drinking, but swallowed, then laughed.

"Haha! Yeah, kinda seems that way. Good call."

,

"hey, do you think maybe we should try to actually understand the internet?"

"Tadashi, your crazy,"

"No, I'm serious. Why was it so strange, and why did it so suddenly stop being weird?"

"When the original weird people died?"

"No, Idiot! Maybe there's something to uncover!" Hiro mauled it over,

"Maybe... Maybe your right! We're smart, if anyone can figure it out, it's us."

"Completely." Tadashi agreed, and with a new found fire, opened a picture.

,

,

,

It was a shower, and it had slices of toast littered all around. With the caption_ 'I hope the Shower's not too Toasty for you'_

"..."

"..."

"Well I give up,"

"Lost cause. End statement- people were just plain stupid."

,

,

,

,

**that toast picture was real. YES. YES IT WAS. So many request Nyan cat so HERE U GOES!**

**Tons oof apologies for the shortness, even though I normally pull all nighters and write and post at 6-7 AM (darn u insomnia) I'm actually tired right now, so I gotta quickly try to sleep before it stops.**


	22. Illuminati Confirmed

_Day 22_

_People of the internet can connect ANYTHING_

"so... biggest conspiracy theories of all time, huh?" Tadashi asked, Hiro nodded,

"How bad can a conspiracy theory be? And from a bit of research, the biggest theory is on a powerful group called 'Illuminati'."

"Great!" Tadashi grinned, we'll just read some theories, see what the fans think, and that's that! No explicit images, no strange fads, just smart people trying to prove a point."

"Right! Let's see..."

,

,

**Is the Illuminati confirmed because of LETTUCE? Let us see-**

**Lettuce is at the MIDDLE of the food pyramid**

**PYRAMID **

**what is a pyramid?**

**a triangle**

**a triangle has 3 sides**

**in Egypt there are at least six pyramids**

**3*6= 18**

**there are at least 18 people in the united states**

**the united states has 12 letters in it**

**12/4=3**

**there are usually at least 3 leaves on a head of lettuce**

**there are 3 sides to a triangle**

**illuminati is a triangle **

**lettuce=illuminati confirmed**

"..." Hiro just stared, "I'm sorry what?"

"It's just another internet idiot, I'm sure there are others..."

,

**Obama has five letters. He has two names. Five minus two is three. Three points on a triangle. Illuminati.**

,

**i'm making a super secret foil folding club and calling it aluminati.**

,

"... This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen." Hiro huffed. "Even the conspiracy theorists are nuts!"

"Maybe we just need to get past the weirdos and total freak posts... maybe we'll find something real..." And after scrolling and scrolling through endless jokes and horrible puns and not to mention zooming in on celebrities just to say the bend in their elbows is 'Illuminati confirmed' worthy... And still they ended up with nothing.

"I really can't stand the fact there is absolutely no intelligent people on the internet." Hiro groaned,

"Well, maybe they were just too smart to use it?"

"Or too scared?"

"Fair enough." Tadashi shrugged,

"Well there is that popular saying... 'Science side of tumblr explain this-' And usually they get an accurate answer..." Hiro contributed,

"Maybe there was smart people but they just didn't say anything until called upon. That makes them pretty normal."

"No," Hiro corrected, "It's like a bunch of stupid people out for lunch talking, then one asks for smart answers. Then the school nerd pops out of the bushes giving the answers, then going back to the bushes, and the others just accept it. Does that sound 'normal' to you?"

"Eh, no..." Tadashi accepted. "Or maybe they had their own little sections of the internet where they discussed smart things together,"

"then how come we've never come across them?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms.

"The same reason nerds aren't ever in the news or the yearbook."

"... oh... yeah... good point." Hiro agreed, "Maybe it just takes TONS of digging to find the 'science side of tumblr'... but we're not going to do that because Tumblr is scary."

"The internet is scary."

"Tumblr is the liver of the internet."

"The liver?"

"It serves absolutely no purpose, but it's still there, and disgusting to look at, so most just pretend it doesn't exist."

"..." Tadashi stared at him, "Getting deep again,"

"So deep." Hiro agreed. "I am not going to dig through Tumblr just to get a bit of faith in those from the internet. They're dead. They don't need my approval."

"that's one way of looking at it, dark and creepy, but, one way." Tadashi said,

"Yup," Hiro agreed, and they continued going through the fake pictures, and the only real thing seemed to be Money, which had the symbolic 'Illuminati' on it.

"Do you really think this was an actual conspiracy? Or just weird people from the internet?"

"I don't know, buddy." Tadashi admitted, "But I'm sure some smart guy knew what he was doing."

"Eh, maybe."

,

"At this point I'm confused." Tadashi spoke up, "How did everyone end up so normal by our generation?" he wondered, Hiro looked up to him and grinned,

"Normal society. Illuminati confirmed."

,

,

,

"Hiro, you did not..."

"Tadashi, yes I did."

,

,

,

,

**ILLUMINATI CONFIIRRRRMED!**

**lol, I'm just kidding about dumb conspiracy theorists! LOVE the theorists! And I'm sure Illuminati has some real good theorist, but lets be serious, mostly jokes about it are found, lol. **

**I'm kinda theorist myself! Not a very good one, but I like to contribute.**

**fnaf theorists are the best!**

**Welp, it's 6:20 AM, I gotta get to sleep soon :) **

**so goo my lovelies, get some sleep, and be excited for a new episode of SU.**

**(please tell me I'm not the only one who watches the show...)**


	23. Do the Harlem Shake

_OKAY DISCLAIMER!- This chapter is a bit suggestive, kinda creep-tastic. Nothing crazy, just slight things, and stuff._

_Day 23_

_Shake it Harlem Style_

"At this point I don't even know what I'm supposed to expect." Hiro rolled his eyes, "My standards just keep getting lower and lower." Tadashi looked at the video, not in disgust, but just curiousity.

"The fact that bothers me is that they have no reason for what they do at all."

It was the infamous trend; the Harlem Shake. which esencially is just a bunch of people shaking/horribly dancing to an over-used song. Some of the video's were quite humorous, in a stupid way. People getting their pets, and infant siblings to join in. Yes, sad, but funny, specially when a certain cat-owner got a claw-ridden surprise for making them par-take in the horrendously random act.

"honestly, if I was a cat I'd do the same." Hiro admitted, Tadashi silently agreed. then they head a cracking sound from the window, the two quickly looked up, just to see cracked eggs smeared on the glass.

"not again!" Hiro grunted, running to the window, Tadashi following in curiosity.

"Again?" he echoed,

"Ugh. I hate them!" Hiro shouted, looking down to the two older boys egging the house. "How did they find out where I live?" he growled, then opened the window,

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! GET LOST!" Hiro shouted, and ducked, narrowly dodging a white poultry product. "that's it." he snarled,

"Hiro?!"

"I'm gonna kill them," He grumbled, hopping onto the roof.

"Hiro get back here!" Tadashi demanded, after a failed attempt to grab his hoodie and pull him back.

"What the heck do you want?!" Hiro shouted at the two blond high-schoolers. They looked like seniors. and twins. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey there LOSER!" one of them called up, "Don't like us smashing eggs because they're your babies?" Hiro's face glowed red, but his glare never faltered,

"I betcha Hiro DOES have eggs. If ya know what I mean," the other boy wriggled his eyebrows, Tadashi clenched his fists.

"hiro, get back in here now!"

"Ya know, my girlfriend would KILL for your figure!" They laughed, tauntingly, Hiro has never looked to fustrated, or humiliated.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at them,

"Oooh..." they mocked surprise, "Why don't you come down here and make us, sweetie?"

"Hiro get in here now! They're not worth it." Tadashi told him, feeling just as enraged, but trying to stop him from doing somthing he regretted. Hiro sighed, and begun to walk back to the window,

"You prefer being top or bottom for your brother, Hiro!?" they called, and Tadashi could fully see Hiro's humiliated face of shock, horror, and disgust quickly turn to rage, and he turned around, raced to the edge of the roof, slide down the drainpipe, drop into a roll and land on his feet.

Tadashi would have been impressed if not to mortified.

"HIRO!?"

"What did you just say?" Hiro growled, facing the twins who were both nearly twice his size, or around six inches taller than Tadashi.

"Top or bottom?" one taunted, "I think he looks like a sub, don't you think Luke?"

"Yep," Luke agreed.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU CREEPS!" He screamed at them, "And I'm 14!"

"I like mine small," the other brother slide his arm around Hiro, trapping his arms at his side.

"Getting cozy, Braxston?"

"I like this one,"

"LET GO YOU CREEPS." Hiro struggled, by now Tadashi was already on the roof, coming after him, but slipped on the eggs, and was hanging onto the roof by the heel of his shoe,

"Tadashi?!"

"I'm okay! Let my brother go you perverts!"

"I'm fine," Luck shrugged, looking at Tadashi who was barely hanging onto the roof. "It's Braxston you gotta worry about, he's not as tame as I am," Tadashi was yanked down from the roof, and held to Luke's side firmly,

"I, honeslty, prefer naughty girls. But Brax, he's an experimenter."

"Some call me a scientist," Braxston whispered, to Hiro, whom had his eyes shut, like he couldn't stand the thought of even being near him. Braxston kept stroking the back of Hiro's neck, making him shiver several times. He HATED having his neck touched, Tadashi knew it.

"Look, what do you want? Just leave us alone." Tadashi managed as calmly as he could.

"What? Can't a friend just swing by?" Luke shrugged, Tadashi was getting more frustrated by the second, Hiro was a kid! This was messed up.

"I'll give you whatever you want, please just leave Hiro alone." Tadashi hated to plead, but if that's what it took.

"Hmm," Luke hummed, "Well, fine. Only because you said please. Let em' go Brax."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, let's go, I'm hungry." Tadashi thought it was over, till Braxton licked Hiro from the neck to behind the ear. It was repulsive! And Hiro gritted his teeth, willing him to stop, and when he did, and the twins finally let them go, Hiro buried his face in Tadashi's chest, his sleeve furiously pressed up agents his neck, Tadashi didn't know what else to do, but pick him up, and get him back into their room.

"Hiro?" Tadashi wanted to help him, but the second they got back, he pushed Tadashi away, and ran to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower, and cry.

Tadashi clenched and un-clenched his fists in total fury. THE NERVE. Hiro was probably scarred for life!

...Was this the first time they've messed with him?...

Tadashi shuddered, hoping this was the first and last time, he looked up when Hiro came back, hair wet, but still looking aweful,

"Hiro are you okay?"

"I feel disgusting." He looked to the ground, sniffling, Tadashi was quick to hug him close. Hiro was embarassed, humilated.

"They'll pay for this, I promise." Tadashi swore,

"Don't do anything, it'll just get worse."

"Have they ever hurt you before?"

"..."

"Hiro?"

"Can we just drop it?" Hiro pulled away, lying down in his bed, trying to escape reality.

... No. This was not going to happen. Not without revenge.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, and peered at the computer.

_Internet Style revenge._

_sorry for not posting yesterday, just really feeling drained._

_MEH I AM SO DONE WITH THIS FIC. Man, it's not that I don't have enough things to write about, (my list is full thanks to you lovelies :D) But just thinking of new ways for them to react is JUST MEEHhhhh! And not to mention I just stumbled upon the cUTEST COSPLAYERS EVER FOR HIRO, TADASHI, AND CASS. LIKE OMG ESPECAILLY FOR HIRO THIS GUY IS LEGEND! check this guy out on tumblr! Just type in Jin and Miguel, and you'll probs see them, check out their photos and blogs. I AM CURRENTLY STALKING THEM FROM AFAR._

_But anyway, I've gotten around to thinking, Hiro is probably bullied a lot. Not only for his intellect, but for his small-ness. Don't worry Big bro Tadashi will make them PAY..._

_so, homework for you guys, what would be the best punishment?!_


	24. Update!

**QUICK update I won't get tons of time to do new chapters! SO SORRY! I seriously can't even get time in at night when I used to, now I only get like ONE HOUR in the morning before my sister wakes up and takes my laptop. YES. MY LAPTOP NOT HERS BUT WHATEVER. And my grandma's laptop just broke so I seriously won't get ANY time! SO SORRY! but I will continue when I get the chance, I promise! SO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING :(**


End file.
